


Mr & Mr Bond

by brookebond



Series: Diamonds are Forever [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, great, it's really just a fluffy piece, there was a tag for that, these two idiots tie the knot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Q and James get married.





	Mr & Mr Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a piece of fluff to counter all the angst that cherrygoldlove has been supplying (on my own tumblr posts).  
> So this happened! I hope it's fluffy enough!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to opalescentgold for betaing this even though you should have been studying! You're amazing!!!!!  
> And thank you Somedrunkpirate for cheering and enabling the title.

Q turned on his heel, making another pass of the church doors. Anxiety forced him into a constant state of motion in a desperate attempt to burn off the extra energy. He’d planned everything meticulously, knew every detail of the day down to how the cutlery was laid out on the tables, but Q was still nervous. This was the biggest day of his life, the most important decision he’d ever made. What if James wasn’t inside? What if James wanted to call it off when they were in the middle of the ceremony? What if someone thought they shouldn’t be married?

Q groaned, gripping his hair frantically in one hand as he continued pacing. He should never have agreed to having a big affair. They should have just done it by themselves and had family over for dinner afterwards. But Q’s mother had desperately wanted to see her baby boy married in a church and he couldn’t say no to her. Ever.

So there he was, pacing and feeling like an absolute twat while his father watched him from his spot next to the doors.

“Stop,” his father chided, stilling Q by taking his hands in his own. “You want this right? Because if you’ve gone and changed your mind, the car is just over there. We could be far away from here before James realises what’s happened.”

Q laughed, a short quick thing that burst from his lips unexpectedly. He knew his father was being utterly serious. If Q really had changed his mind about marrying James, his father would have whisked him away and dealt with the fallout while sheltering Q without any questions. It was one of the many things Q loved about his parents: their unending devotion to any decision he made, even if it changed halfway through.

“I want this,” Q said, squeezing his father’s hands. “I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Eve pushed open the church door, shifting Q’s focus from his father to her. “It’s time.”

Q shook out his hands and rolled his shoulders, trying to suppress the anxiety creeping up on him again. “Right.”

Staring at the pews full of people, Q did a double take. He hadn’t realised they’d invited so many people. Was he really friends with them all? He swallowed hard as his father linked their arms together and started walking down the aisle.

Q barely saw the people smiling at him; he knew they were all there, but his gaze was steadfastly on the front of the church where he could see James’ back.

They’d talked about what traditions they wanted to keep and James had been adamant about keeping his back turned while Q walked down the aisle. Q had tried to fight it—he wasn’t a bride for Christ’s sake—but James had held firm and now here they were; James with his back turned and Q walking down the aisle to Canon in D by Pachelbel.

“We could still turn around,” Q’s father whispered into his ear.

The joke melted some of the tension in Q’s shoulders, and he flashed a grateful smile at his father. He couldn’t imagine getting through this day without his parents and a small part of him was pleased that he was getting to share it with them. Q wished James could have had the same luxury.

Q took in James as they got closer to the altar, assessing the perfectly tailored suit, the hands clasped behind his back, and the stiff stance. Even from this distance, Q could see the anxiety radiating off of James. At least he wasn’t the only nervous one. It comforted Q more than he was willing to admit to see that James was feeling the same things he was. It steeled his resolve and Q stood a little taller as he took the last few steps towards the altar.

Q smiled, watching as James turned at Q’s father’s prompt and shook his hand. It seemed odd to see his parents interacting with James. They’d taken to him almost immediately, but Q had never really managed to reconcile his two worlds colliding like they had.

His father gave him a pat on the shoulder, bringing Q back from his thoughts, and winked at James before taking his seat, leaving Q staring into James’ blue eyes.

“You came.”

“Of course.” Q smiled, wanting to ease the worry he could see in James’ eyes. They were both idiots, fearing something that wasn’t going to happen. They loved each other and had been planning this wedding for months. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

The answering smile he got was everything Q needed. He knew without a doubt that there wasn’t anything else he could possibly want—just James. Even if they both had to leave MI6, James was worth it.

“Are you crying?” Q asked, keeping his voice to a whisper so as not to draw attention to the fact that it looked like tears were rolling down James’ face.

“Not at all. It’s just sweat. It’s very hot,” James replied, wiping a hand across his face discreetly.

Q laughed, a full-bodied thing that shook him. It felt good to laugh properly, even if the wedding guests were staring at him a little oddly. He took it as a good sign when James joined in, the tears in his eyes clearing. That was the agent he loved—the one with the carefree smile who forgot about everything else when it was just the two of them. Q knew he could stare at that smile for hours, days, weeks even, and was willing to test how long he could last if he could only get James to stay in the country long enough.

“May I start?” the priest interrupted their interlude, bringing them both back into the moment.

Q sobered first and nodded. “Please,” he answered, his eyes trained on James as the priest droned on.

 

The ceremony was over faster than Q expected. They’d rehearsed everything the day before but it still took him by surprise when the priest finally said, “I now pronounce you husband and husband.” A round of applause burst around Q but he could barely hear it; he was so focused on James and the fact that he was now married. He had a husband. Q’s face felt like it was going to crack, he was smiling so much.

“You may kiss the groom.”

James flashed him a wicked grin before sliding his fingers through Q’s curls, messing them up even more, and pulled Q in, slotting their mouths together. It wasn’t a chaste kiss and Q found his hands clenching the lapels of James’ jacket to pull him closer, to press against him as much as humanly possible.

Wolf whistles dragged Q back to reality, his face flushing with embarrassment when James broke the kiss.

“Alright there, Mr Bond?” James asked, brushing his fingers along Q’s cheek as his hand moved from Q’s curls to straighten the jacket that Q had scrunched during their kiss.

“Perfect, Mr Bond,” Q replied, smile returning at the realisation that he was now Mr Bond as well. A giggle threatened to bubble up, but James grasped Q’s hand, grounding him in the moment.

“Let’s go have a party,” James said, pressing his lips to Q’s cheek before turning to their waiting guests.


End file.
